


Comfortable

by Thechubbyverse (idrilhadhafang)



Series: 20 Days Of Chub Kink — Leia/Poe Edition [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 20 Days Chub Kink, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Chubby Poe Dameron, Dark Leia Organa, Dark Poe Dameron, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sort Of, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/Thechubbyverse
Summary: Poe is uncomfortable with his body. Leia tries to help.





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt, “body worship”. Don’t know if it fits the technical definition, but...

As far as Poe knew, he’d always been a little chubby. It didn’t bother him as much as it did now, though. After a day with Hux where Hux threw some disparaging references to his physique and appetite around (and Poe had countered in turn with some mockery that hopefully flew over Hux’s head), Poe was already discouraged coming back to Leia. 

He couldn’t say he was prepared for her response when he brought it up.

“I say keep it.”

Poe looked at her in surprise. Then, “Keep it?”

”Well,” Leia said, “I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s...new.”

”You mean you never saw a soft belly before?”

Leia seemed to be thinking, all but sifting through her memories. Then, “No. Not among Han, for example. But it looks good on you. You’re...comfortable.”

“That’s just another word for ‘chubby’, isn’t it?”

”Well, you are,” Leia said. 

“I’m not exactly going to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies by being...comfortable.” Poe patted his soft stomach even as he spoke. “I mean, my lady...how am I supposed to be intimidating with this?”

”They don’t have to know. But I can.” Leia’s voice went softer. “It’s a part of you, Poe. It’s part of the man I love. That’s what makes it special. Besides...I think I like that you’re comfortable.” Her voice dropped to a sort of purr on the word “comfortable”.

Poe couldn’t help but swallow. Being complimented like that, by such a beautiful, extraordinary woman...he was already starting to feel better about the deposits of fat at his hips and belly. 

“Lie down and I’ll prove it to you,” Leia said softly.

Poe did. Even as she climbed atop him, Poe couldn’t help but moan and buck his hips, only for Leia to, gently, kiss him. “Do I have to tie you up as well?” she said lightly. 

“Not complaining,” Poe said. “So...”

”I think it’s time I gave your belly the worship it deserves.”

Slowly, Poe nodded.

He couldn’t say how long he lay there with Leia pressing kisses to his belly, tracing patterns with her lips and tongue, occasionally leaving marks there. Poe couldn’t help but moan even as she did it, feeling like he needed more — more attention to the rest of his body. Leia seemed to sense it as she occasionally sucked on the interiors of his thick thighs, licked alongside them, barely missing his growing arousal that was starting to ache between his legs. 

“Leia,” he moaned. “Oh, Leia.” He couldn’t help but use her name, feeling all but worshipful as he did it. 

“You like it?” Leia sounded a little husky.

”Yes, stars yes, Leia...”

She continued her ministrations, and Poe could feel the slight jiggle of his belly as she attended to it — before he felt the pull in his lower belly. Leia must have sensed it, for she said softly, “Come for me, Poe. Come.”

Not like he could resist, or that he didn’t want to. He came, moaning urgently, before lying on the bed, stupidly content and feeling, honestly, better about his stomach. 

Comfortable. He could get used to that. 

Leia nuzzled next to him. “I like that you’re soft,” she said. “I really do.”

Poe sighed contentedly. “I could get used to that. Being comfortable, as you say.” 

He could even say, as he drifted off to sleep with more dreams about her worshipping his belly, he looked forward to it. 

 


End file.
